


Mallet

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Volga helps Link dare sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s left a sweaty, writhing, panting mess, and it’s worth every second. The deeper Volga sinks, the harder it burns, and Link keens louder and wraps his arms all the tighter around Volga’s broad shoulders, begging wordlessly into Volga’s ear. Volga growls like the beast he is and digs blunt teeth into Link’s shoulder. Link let Volga rip his tunic away. He let Volga toss his boots aside and tear the gauntlets from his arms, and now he knows it’s for the best, or he’d be walking home with his clothes torn to rags about him, scorched and ravaged. At least now those clothes can cover his ruined skin when they’re finished. He’s earned so many bruises in the past few days that he probably won’t know in the morning which were from the battle and which were scraped in by Volga’s clawing hands. But at least he’ll know some felt _good_. The hotter Volga seers along his flesh, the less hopeless he feels. He likes to _feel_. He digs his knees into the sharp armour at Volga’s sides and clenches his walls around Volga’s cock. 

Volga hisses, “ _Yesss_ ,” across his ear. The helmet digs into his cheek. It makes it difficult to see Volga’s eyes, between all the shadows it casts, the fallen sun, and the high walls of their keep. The one _they_ conquered together. And the battle’s moved on, but Link can’t enjoy the rest he’s earned. He just wants to keep _going_ , until there’s no energy left, and Volga gives him that release in spades. 

Volga fucks him hard into the rough earth and licks at his jaw. Link whines, tilting his head away, though he’s not sure whether it’s really to _get away_ or to give Volga more room. Volga’s a _monster_ , too heavy and jagged in all his macabre armour, but he’s one of the few left that can bring Link to his knees. Volga can tower over Link and pin Link’s thinner wrists to the ground. He can pound his massive cock into Link’s needy channel again and again, keep a merciless pace with brutal force, and hit the right spot every time. Link passed coherency long ago. His own cock is stiff at his stomach, crushed beneath scalding metal, but Volga doesn’t touch it, and Link wants it that way. He wouldn’t have a dragon’s stamina on his own. He needs Volga to rove sharp nails along his body and bite hard into his neck and crush the wind out of his chest. Then Volga threads one hand into Link’s hair and jerks Link straight by it, holding his head in place. All Link can do is struggle for air. 

Volga looks at him, smirks at him, and dives down to slam their mouths together. It stifles Link’s scream. Volga’s tongue slithers right in, just as fire-hot as the rest of him, and broils about Link’s lips. Link whimpers around it but still tries to arch into the touch. The constant battering of his ass makes him dizzy. He can’t keep up with Volga’s searching kiss. So he lets Volga control it all and finds his peace in this; in _finally_ being able to relinquish control, with someone cocooned around him and _wanting_ him anyway. At his weakest, he’s still good to Volga. And Volga rewards him with both tongue and cock, fucking both holes in tandem and rushing him right to the edge. 

He’s the first to come. He can’t take it anymore. His balls clench, and he lets out another muffled cry, his cock spurting between them, the release too crushed down to go anywhere. He can feel himself wetting his own stomach. But mostly he just feels _Volga_ , making him so _full_ and consuming him with _fire_. He’s overheated to the brink of consciousness, but just as he’s about to fall, the orgasm hits its peak and begins to ebb away, leaving Link utterly delirious in its wake. 

Volga fucks him right through it, too many more thrusts, then wrenches away from his mouth to shriek a feral roar. His seed bursts in Link’s ass, welling up with sudden pressure, that burn greater than any other. Link’s already cried himself hoarse and can’t do anything but moan. He squirms as it fills him past what he can take and begins to slick out the sides, dribbling around the plug of Volga’s base to drizzle onto the earth. Link’s never felt so free. 

Volga pulls out with a sickening squelch, too soon and too fast. Link hisses at the loss. He isn’t ready yet. He’s too weak to look for his clothes. He can’t even rise enough to sit, and his ass probably wouldn’t be able to take the weight. So he just lies where he is, lazily watching Volga pull back to stand. 

With a quick shake of his handsome form, Volga twists longer, golden and crimson, wings unfurling from his body and the helmet sliding into place, until he’s become the true _Volga_ : the spirit of a dragon. Once, the sight would’ve given Link a stab of fear. Now he feels only admiration. He watches Volga circle around him, lengthy neck and tail curling to complete it. Volga settles in, wholly enshrining Link. Link isn’t sure if the move is protective or possessive.

Either way, he appreciates it. It’s good to have someone, something, finally protecting _him_. It’s the only way he can dare to shut his eyes. Volga’s drained it all out of him. He knows he’s a dirty mess, but that’s a problem for the morning. 

He finally allows sleep to take him, while his lover’s wings block out the last light of the stars.


End file.
